particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Dranish Union of Metzists
| Seats2 Title = Governorships | Seats2 = | Website = www.dum.dr | politics = Politics of Dranland | political parties = Political parties of Dranland | elections = Elections of Dranland | }} The Dranish Union of Metzists more popularly known as the DUM is a Metzist party which was founded in April 3575 in Iglesia Mayor, Dranland. It was founded by prominent trade unionist Antonio Blero and has slowly but steadily its support and infiltration of Dranland's trade unions Ideology Revolution The DUM believes a people's revolution is imminent and the party is merely a tool towards establishing the inevitable dictatorship of the proletariat. Economy The BCB stands for a command economy with heavy government interference in order to ensure that equality develops and poverty disappears in the country. The party favours nationalisation and collectivisation of all land. The party supports a steeply progressive income tax code and nationalisation of virtually all enterprises. Ecology The party embraces an anthropocentric policy putting the needs of humans and industries before those of animals and plants. The party supports increased industrialisation. Defence The DUM supports a strong military with access to all types of weaponry. The party favours increased military spending which it views a part of an effective deterrent. Social Issues The DUM is moderately socially conservative (reflecting its working class base) and largely opposes abortion, same sex marriage and recognition of other alternative lifestyles such as cross dressing. Devolution The DUM desires to maintain a strongly unitary government and believes that local governments are a cause and symbol of inefficiency and waste. The party strongly oppses any devolution of power to the provinces. Foreign policy The DUM supports an interventionist foreign policy and also supports full annexation of the DAZ and its organisation as the sixth province of Dranland. The party opposes free trade and wants heavy tariffs especially on industrial and agricultural products. The DUM opposes mostforms of economic migration and has proposed to limit immigration to Dranland to 'very small numbers' and supports harsh crackdowns on illegal immigrants. Structure The DUM is led by a General Secretary who is chosen from with the 13 member Politburo Standing Committee(PSB). The PSB is chosen from the Politburo which is a 44 member body. The Politburo in turn is nominated by the Central Committee - a 399 member body elected at party congresses. Congresses are held on average every four to five years. The party is strongly centralised and has no provincial sub-parties although there is some organisation on the constituency level where the party's parliamentary (national and provincial) candidates are chosen. The party nominates a Presidential candidate or declares support of another party's at a 'magic circle' meeting composed of the party executive, provincial governors and leading MPs. This group also chooses gubernatorial candidate. Support The party's support is strongest amongst lower middle class citizens, small scale farmers and small town dwellers. History Under Antonio Blero The party's founding father made his unshakable opposition to military rule known early on at the party's first Congress in Iglesia Mayor. 'Party leaders' 'Legislative elections'